harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Travers
OK, so if Rodolphus was the one who was holding Hermione hostage, Rabastan was the one holding Ginny hostage, Dolohov was the one holding Ron hostage, and Macnair was the one holding Luna hostage, which one was Travers? Was it the one Neville placed a Full Body Bind Curse on? Can anyone who knows specify that? Ghostkaiba297 00:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC)Ghostkaiba297 Incorrect Picture The picture on this page is of Rabastan holding Ginny hostage in the 5th movie. As far as I know, with the exception of the 7th and 8th movies, Travers has not been portrayed in any of the movies to date, and I think it's rater misleading and not cannon to have this picture on Travers's page, that's just my opinion though. --BachLynn23 12:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Escape from Azkaban? I would like to question this article's assertion that Travers escaped from Azkaban at the same time as Bellatrix. Travers is "supposed to be inside" at the beginning of the Deathly Hallows, meaning either that he has remained in prison since his arrest before Karkaroff's name-naming, or that he was rearrested after a 1996 escape. However, we know that he did not participate in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, which is the only known instance we have of any of the escaped Death Eaters of 1996 being rearrested. Therefore, there is no evidence that he was "sent back" to Azkaban, and thus no evidence that he broke out in 1996. Since we have no evidence he broke out until 1997, why does this article assert that he did so in 1996? :Well, why would he have stayed in Azkaban when the Dementors were no longer under ministry control at the time of the mass-breakout? It's only logical that if the Dementors were letting Death Eaters go free, Travers would have been one of them. Emmy (★) 13:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Hm, and now that I think about it, unless Travers was mentioned by name escaping in 1997, it's more likely that he escaped in 1996 and was never re-arrested. Emmy (★) 14:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Going through the books (I have them downloaded so I can search for keywords), Travers is mentioned in book 4, but you don't see his name mentioned again until book 7 in the Ministry. Now as far as the movies, he was at the Dept of Mysteries battle, but that isn't canon because the book lists the 12 DE's who were there, of the 12 that were there I know of at least 4 who never went to prison in the 80s (Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Macnair) as they were present at the graveyard at the end of book 4. In book 5 it says 10 DE's escaped in 1996, only 8 of the 10 were present at the Ministry, so in my opinion, even though it can't be canon that Travers was at the Ministry battle, that doesn't rule him out as having broke out that year, we know not all the 10 went back to Azkaban becuse Bellatrix was not caught and escaped with LV. I can't remember if the movie named more of the escaped DE's then the lestrange's. --BachLynn (Accio!) 14:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the film just credits them as "Death Eaters," though I'm not positive. Regardless, I agree-- I think, in general, it makes more sense to assume Travers escaped the first time around, but didn't go to the Ministry, then to assume he never escaped in 1996 in the first place. It seemed like the Ministry was only able to keep DE's in Azkaban without the Dementors after they actually acknowledged they no longer controlled the Dementors. Emmy (★) 15:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree, and as on this site as long as the movie doesn't contradict the book, its considered canon, so even though Travers participation at the Ministry isn't canon, nothing in the book contradicts his escape with the other 9 DE's in 1996, I would call that sufficient enough evidence for canon. --BachLynn (Accio!) 15:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I also agree. The only named Death Eaters that appeared in the Order of the Phoenix film besides Bellatrix were Macnair and Dolohov. We know this because the actors who played them have portrayed those characters in other installments of the series. Damien O'Hagen 15:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could Travers have possibly participated in the Battle at the Astronomy Tower? The only Death Eaters we know we there are: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, the Carrow siblings, Yaxley, Rowle, Gibbon, and Fenrir Greyback. As only Snape, Malfoy, Rowle and the Carrows seemed to escape, maybe Travers was defeated and arrested after the battle like Yaxley was. In the book there seemed to be more Death Eaters than those mentioned anyway. Just a thought, You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off! (talk) 16:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Jon Campling In this interview, it is said that Jon Campling's Death Eater will feature in Gringotts in Deathly Hallows: Part 2, where he will "be trying to halt the dubious acts of the three heroes and their goblin companion". Does this confirm him to be Travers? Greater good, 14:12, 21 February 2011 film Did the test screening show Travers? If he does, is new information revealed about him?--Rodolphus 14:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope he wasn't in it. There are several Death Eaters working at the bank, but none are identified as Travers. There was an elderly Death Eater with a gray ponytail who acosts Hermoine when she enters the bank, but his name is not given. A bald death does say hello to Hermoine the way Travers did also but that was it. 01:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Book 5 The Battle of the Department of Mysteries article infobox lists 12 Death Eaters. It reveals the name of 10. It is possible that Travers is one of the two unnamed. --Danniesen 15:44, January 3, 2012 (Denmark) :Nope. The other two were Lucius and Bellatrix. They are listed under commanders. Jayden Matthews 16:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hall of Prophecies Who says that Travers was one of those present in the Death Chamber? It is possible that he was left in the Hall of Prophecies like Jugson was. --Danniesen 15:36, February 15, 2012 (Denmark) :I agree on this one, that is a possibility. --94.191.208.218 Graham Duff? In HP8, Graham Duff played a Death Eather whi appeared in Diagon Alley, in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It could be a recasted Travers, no? Lady Junky 01:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose it's possible, but is there any reason to believe that's Travers and not any of the other umpteen unidentified Death Eaters? ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC)